


A Dark Stormy Night- Audiobook

by Evangel10n



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Dark Stormy, Day 15 Reyloween, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Joji Made me write this, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Long Shot, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Passion, Passionate Sex, Passionate kiss, Podfic, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Reylo podfic, Reyloween, Romance, Romance Reylo, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Star Wars - Freeform, Sweet/Hot, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), reyloween2020, sequel trilogy, spooktacular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangel10n/pseuds/Evangel10n
Summary: An audiobook is included in the story!Rey is awoken in the night by a sex dream of her most loathsome enemy, Kylo Ren. Of all the people to have a wet dream about, why did it have to be him? Rey tries to push it from her mind when a mysterious ship lands not far from her camp. To her surprise, Rey finds Kylo Ren waiting for her. This is prompted from #Reyloween2020’s “A Dark and Stormy Night”.  I hope you enjoy my first one-shot.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 72
Collections: Reylo Podfics, Reyloween 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**═══════════════════ *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.* ═════════════════════**

[Evangel10n](https://soundcloud.com/evangelion-p) · [A Dark And Stormy Night Audiobook](https://soundcloud.com/evangelion-p/a-dark-and-stormy-night-audiobook/s-VyQ8Yuqxje7)

**═══════════════════ *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.* ═════════════════════**

The crisp night air bit at Rey’s face as she walked off the last inch of the ramp of the Millennium Falcon. She took in her surroundings of the unnamed alien planet. The water of the black lake ebbed and flowed, lazily touching the pebbled beach in the light emitted from the twin moons. The trees towered and were thick with leaves while fog loomed, weaving in between them. Rey let the serene beauty of the quiet forest settle her racing mind. _What was with that dream_ , she thought, _Why did it have to be_ _him_? Of all people to have a wet dream about, why did it have to be Kylo Ren? She loathed every fiber of him; he was her arch-enemy. He stood for everything that went up against what she believed. So why did thinking how his hips swayed into her body in her dream excite her? Rey let out a grunt of frustration into the silent night air as she began marching further onto the beach. The sound of the pebbles crunched underneath her boots as she walked closer to the water’s edge. She lowered herself down to the uneven ground as she took long, deep breaths in hopes to rid her mind of Kylo Ren. But how could she when her dream was so lucid? Rey could still taste his soft lips on her tongue and feel the touch of warm fingers tracing over her body feverishly, wantonly.

Rey shook her head as if to physically expel the images from her mind. She reached out within herself to find the calm, the quiet, the center. She tried again taking deep breaths, focusing on the Force that was all around her. Taking in the energy of the sleeping creatures that lay in the forest, the way the still air sat heavily, and how the water edged the shoreline. But Rey reached further, examining the planet. Deeper inland, past the forest, something was brewing. She could smell the faint scent of petrichor in the air. It was a dank, earthy smell that filled her nose. 

“ _ Rey... _ ” a man’s voice sounded that was breathy, lustful and in an instant was gone, but she knew who the voice belonged to. Rey’s eyes opened, abruptly pulled from her meditation, darting her head left and right expecting to see Kylo Ren, but she found herself alone. Rey tried in earnest to return to her meditation, closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing when the man’s voice sounded again, but this time it was closer. 

“ _ Rey... _ ” the same breathy moan sounded in her ear, as a gust of warm breath brushed her skin. A shiver rippled down to her core. She bit her lip at the way he said her name as if in a passing moment of passion. But Rey had not known such a thing. 

Rey sighed as she unfurled, unable to focus any longer, laying down on the rocky ground. She placed her hands on her stomach as she looked up at the stars that littered the black sky. What had happened to her? Since she met Kylo Ren there has been a change, a shifting tide. It was as if something had been awoken within her. No one had made her feel so angry, yet so passionate. What was she doing? It was only a dream, right? There was no need for her to get worked up on the intricacies of her subconscious. It was just a sex dream after all. Everyone has them. But she had to admit to herself that this was her first. 

"Kylo… where are you?" Rey spoke out pointlessly knowing that he was nowhere to hear her call out to him. She knew that she would always be connected to him through the Force-bond, but with no idea how it worked, it was useless to try to summon him. 

**═══════════════════ *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.* ═════════════════════**

Rey woke to droplets of rain falling in a sporadic pattern on her. Her eyes opened, squinting through the falling water hitting her face. The night had turned viciously cold amidst the storm rolling in. Rey rolled over, pushing herself up to her feet. Quickly, she ran back to the cover that the Millennium Falcon provided. Rey turned to see the rain had begun to fall into a heavy and constant downpour. Despite the chill to her skin, she found it quite peaceful. It was just what she needed to keep thoughts of Kylo Ren at bay. Suddenly a mechanical whirr began to sound through the rain. Rey's head snapped up at the direction it came from. No doubt it was a ship heading her way. Rey ran up the ramp of the Falcon with haste. The automatic lights skittered to life as she passed them on her way to her quarters. Her fast gait echoed loudly before she stopped at her door, waiting for the ancient ship to catch up. The door opened with a hydraulic hiss after what seemed like minutes. She was uncertain who was coming, but she would be prepared. 

The door opened to dim artificial lights revealing a messy room. Rey stopped at the threshold shooting an arm up, summoning her modified quarterstaff into her hands. From the far corner, the staff rested up against the wall when it drifted effortlessly into the palm of her hand, hitting it with a dull, wet smack. Its weight was perfectly balanced despite being made of salvaged parts from various ships and vehicles. Satisfied, she turned on the balls of her feet, running back down the familiar and circular halls of the ship. Rey slowed her pace as she approached the open ramp that was slick with rain. Her eyes darted up, searching the night sky for any sign of movement, but there was none. The ship's drone was getting closer, but it was coming from behind her in the forest. Rey jumped off the side of the ramp, hitting wet earth with a hard thud. The rain fell on her hair and clothes that were being more saturated by the second. Standing there in the rain, Rey waited for the ship to land before she went looking for its pilot. 

The whirr was close, maybe a mile behind her. Rey skirted the side of the Falcon walking toward the treeline. The forest was black as night and dense with an eerie fog that hovered over the ground. She moved carefully, quietly, keeping a good pace with her staff gripped tightly in her hand. Rey stopped for a moment observing the silent forest. Just off to the distance, a hiss from a ship opening broke up the pitter-patter of the rain. Rey crept slowly towards the origin of the sound, her staff ready in an offensive position. Rey took cover behind a large tree when she happened upon a ship that's engines had just been cut. A dark silhouette stepped out of a First Order command shuttle. The figure was tall and clad in dark robes that matched the night. 

"I know you are there, Rey." The man's voice called out through the downpour. The voice was familiar and it baffled her that he was here, just feet in front of her. Rey turned, pressing her back into the rough bark of the tree, flattening herself up against it. 

"How did you find me, Kylo?" Rey yelled out, trying to not reveal her location to Kylo Ren, whose intentions could not have been anything but benevolent. Her breath quickened, her heart beat with force in her chest awaiting his reply.

"Your ship. It's cloaking device is ancient. Anyone could have found you." His voice was soft now, closer. Rey's head darted in its direction, but Kylo Ren was not there. She shifted her head, looking the other way. Kylo Ren stood towering above her with deep brown eyes looking down at her. His face touched by a hint of sadness, she thought, as he searched her frantic, panic riddled eyes. His black curls were pressed to his face that were separated into wet sections. His robes and cloak ripped in the wind. Rey felt her face turn into a grimace with the furrowing of her eyebrows. Determined, Rey brought her quarterstaff up, ready to use it on Kylo Ren. He looked down at the weapon and with a disapproving look took a black-gloved hand and grabbed it, jerking it. Rey would die rather than let him disarm her. She stumbled into him, her hands still gripping the staff. Her body hit his hard torso with a wet smack that was dampened by the storm. 

The lighting up above them threatened to bring forth its wrath as it rumbled inside of storm clouds. Her clothes were heavy with water and her wet hair whipped at her face with violent strokes. The wind blew through the trees, the rain began to puddle on the forest’s floor, but Rey and Kylo Ren stood there, motionless and locked into each other, almost unaware of the explosive storm around them. 

"Rey, I didn't come here to fight you. Please put the weapon down." His voice was soft, almost a whisper as he spoke to her. It stunned her. She had never heard him speak in such a manner. Her face softened as she brought her staff down to her side. 

"Why did you come here then, Kylo?" Her voice matched his now, no trace of bitterness or anger. Kylo Ren's face, if only for a second, flashed a look of sadness before he broke their eye contact. He looked away, turning his back and took a large step, separating himself from her. Rey watched with a careful eye, not knowing what he might do next given how out of character he was acting. His leather-gloved hands clenched into tight fists. He held them there for a moment before taking a deep breath and releasing them.

"Why do we fight, Rey? I mean, really— What's the point?" He spoke as if this question had been eating at him.

"Because," Rey was all too keen to answer his question, "You fight for the wrong side. You're a Sith, Kylo. You are everything that is wrong with the galaxy. How could I stand by and let you destroy everything?" The question had angered her; it was obvious why they fought each other.

"No, you misunderstood my question." Kylo Ren turned to face her now. He seemed deflated, saddened. He looked like a child, feeling all too small to do anything for himself. 

"Why do we fight for anything? My life is nothing I imagined it would be. I became Kylo Ren because I was a petulant child, eager to show my uncle and my parents I couldn't be who they wanted me to be. Now, I have so much blood on my hands, Rey— but no matter how much I wash my hands it won't come off. My hands are stained. I thought-" Kylo Ren stopped here, biting his bottom lip as if to stop it from quivering, looking away from her eyes. It was too painful to admit to himself, let alone look into her eyes and say it aloud.

“I thought when I killed my father that I would be able to evolve, but I was wrong, Rey. I'm so lost now. I guess I came here because I had nowhere else to go. Me, Kylo Ren, coming to an enemy for solace." Kylo drew in a sniffle through his nose, letting out a small somber chuckle. Tears began to fall but they were indistinguishable against the rain on his face. Rey was stunned, baffled by the situation, and couldn't offer up a reply. From the first time she had met him, he had never been anything other than short-tempered, and to her opinion, incapable of emotion. But here, in the chaos of the storm, it was as if she was truly looking at Ben Solo for the first time.

"I'm just so," He paused, "So fucking empty, so fucking tired..." He let out defeated with a breath, still unable to look into her eyes. 

"I understand…" Rey said in a sympathetic tone. And to both their surprise, she meant it. 

Eventually, after a long moment, "I'm not a good person." Kylo Ren shouted through the rain, pain laced in his voice while Rey stood there with watchful eyes. Ben took a step backward further away from her. Rey took a step with her hand outstretched before her, every finger erect. She began to protest his declaration, but he shot her a glare that told her to stay put. Her arm fell almost limply back to her side. She swallowed, but could not say anything. She was frozen. 

“I lost myself a long time ago and I can't find my way back. Han––my father tried to bring me home and I killed him, Rey. I killed my father. What kind of man does that make me? I am evil. Truly, irrevocably evil." He let it all come out as he spoke. It was raw and pain-ridden. It stung for Rey to watch him internally writhe in pain. He broke his own heart and fractured his mind over the countless years under the Dark Side’s tight reign. Whether it was the energy from the storm or long-suppressed emotions of a broken man, Rey witnessed the shattering and weathered mask of Kylo Ren fall, just for a second.

"I’m damaged too,” she stated loudly enough for her voice to reach him through the downpour. 

"You know nothing of damage. You are a young and naive  _ girl _ , Rey." Kylo Ren callously spat back at her from across the distance. Rey seemed taken back by the assuming snide reply. She bit the corner of her lip with a sharp incisor that stung. Kylo wanted to take another step backward but was frozen in place by the intense glare she gave him.

"Those nights," she paused, swallowing the lump in her throat, only rain filling the silence, "On Jakku, utterly alone in the world and you don't think I ever knew pain and suffering? The nights where I begged for someone to save me. Or longing to feel wanted and loved and you tell me I don't understand? I never had anyone. I was so alone all the time, but you know what? I kept going even though I felt like giving up. I starved and scavenged and I am still here. As I got older, every day felt like I was walking up a steep rushing stream that had no end. The rocks on my path were so slippery. I would fall time and time again back to the bottom, but I got up each fucking time and walked back up. So do not tell me I do not understand pain. I've suffered and I survived. That's what people do. We survive." Rey shouted angrily through the storm while Kylo Ren sat motionless. Rain fell down his face, but he did not react to the fast-falling drops of water. 

"Look at me," Rey demanded through bared teeth, "Look at me in my eyes and tell me that I don't feel your pain. Tell me I can't see right through it all." he stayed quiet, the rain was still falling heavily between the distance that separated the two. The storm was deafening as it surrounded the two of them. Rey closed the distance, looking at his face. He lowered his head down, looking away from her. Rey glanced at a large gloved hand, deciding to take it up in hers. She kept a firm grip on it when she spoke.

"You and I will never be who we were expected to be… it is as the Force wills." she finished softly trying to offer up some comfort. The words perked his ears and resonated within him, they eased him as she panted, out of breath.

**═══════════════════ *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.* ═════════════════════**

Kylo Ren followed wordlessly behind Rey as she led them up the ramp of the Millennium Falcon. It hadn't changed one bit since he had last been inside of it, except, of course, the pure white interior was aged and had turned an off white color. The circular hall's floors still creaked when he walked over them. Rey stopped in front of what he assumed was her chamber door. The door opened to dim artificial lights that came to life. The room was littered with books and spent candles in candelabras. It was fitting, he thought, for Rey. Off to the far side was a bunk that was left unmade. It was a chaotic mess, so unlike the sterile way, the First Order kept things. But the room felt like home, almost comforting to him. 

"Sit down here while I get a towel." Rey pointed to the bunk as she set her staff against the wall. Kylo Ren crossed the short distance of the room to the bed. It was small in comparison to him, but he still sat and waited. The automatic door shut behind Rey with a hiss. Kylo grabbed the tips of his gloves, pulling them off with a tug, and tossed them haphazardly on the ground. He let out a deep sigh. What had he gotten himself into, he thought as he unfastened his cloak, pulling the waterlogged garment out from under him before casting it away with the gloves. Why had he flown halfway across the galaxy to a woman who had every right to turn him away? It only spoke volume to Kylo Ren that he, in fact, had no one other than an enemy to turn to. The door opening pulled him from his thoughts. Rey came in carrying two towels with a determined look on her face that Kylo Ren couldn't resist giving a small smile at. Rey tossed a towel on the bed before she took the one in her hands and unfolded it. 

"Let's get you dried off." Her voice was soft when she spoke as she approached him. He offered no complaint as she draped the woolly fabric over his head. Rey took her hand softly grabbing small tufts of hair in the towel. She went at this for a few moments before pulling the material off him. He was already looking at her with a glint of amazement in his eyes when the towel fell. How could she be so kind to a man who, for all intents and purposes, was a monster? Neither of them knew the answer, but Rey felt that she couldn't turn him away. He needed someone, anyone, to hear him... to see  _ him _ . But it was not Kylo Ren who flew to the Unknown Regions, no, this was Ben Solo.  _ Her _ Ben. Rey tossed the towel into his lap before closing what was left of the space between them. Maybe it was the wild energy of the storm outside that caused her to drop to her knees in front of him. She placed her hands on his knees, looking up at him. Rey bit the soft flesh of her lip, nervous, as her hands rose reaching for the soaked hem of his shirt. 

Kylo Ren offered no fight, stunned that she was close to him, touching him with caring hands. Kylo studied her face. Her lip was caught loosely in between teeth, her eyes searching for his permission. He couldn’t help but notice that she really was beautiful. Her hair, dampened, pressed into her soft, yet sharp features. Her lips, plump and had small curves to them, were a pale shade of pink. Rey grabbed the hem, pulling upward. Kylo Ren let out a soft, private breath when her fingertips traced bare skin as her arms rose, pulling off the wet garment. Rey took a long moment to examine the torso of the man that sat on her bed. It was lean, yet loosely sculpted. Her eyes etched each roughly healed scar that littered him. Rey felt a pang of sympathy at her chest. She knew that he had seen violent battles, many of them with her. No doubt some of the scars he toted were a parting gift from her Lightsaber. Kylo Ren watched her every move as she sat on her knees in front of him. What was the expression on her face? Was it pity? Guilt? His eyes darted to her right hand as it rose to his chest. It was warm on his chilled skin. Her touch was tender as her fingers began to trace the coarse scars. 

“You have known so much suffering… I- I’m so sorry.” her voice was a whisper that laced with a small brush of sadness. Rey’s eyebrows pushed together as she looked back up into his eyes, letting go of her lip that rebounded back into place. Kylo’s demeanor had lightened, but now his nerves ran rampant in his stomach. He had never been alone with a woman who wasn’t in fear for her life, let alone half-naked in front of one. He felt so exposed and vulnerable, feelings that were foreign to him. Kylo took up his hand, reaching up to Rey’s that now sat flat on his chest. His breathing turned into short, quiet breaths when his hand met hers and held it there. Rey’s breath caught in her throat, looking down at his large hand holding hers before looking back up into his unwavering stare. The look in his eyes had changed, sadness still floating in the background while a flicker of a hungry fire began to take the forefront, which quickly got snuffed out. Kylo Ren took his hand from hers. His hand rose to his mouth as he cleared his throat. He looked above her head at the blank, white wall across the room. Then, it hit Rey. What the hell was she doing? This was Kylo Ren who she sat in front of, touching him with tenderness. 

He is still a treacherous snake, despite the rare form she had found him in. Rey withdrew her hand from the cool surface of Kylo Ren’s chest. She stood up with haste, panic rising to her throat, and turned away from the man that sat awkwardly in the deafening silence of the room. 

“I don’t know what I am doing. I—” She cut her words off. Rey’s words were just as hasty as her movements and without looking back, she left Kylo Ren in a cold, messy white room.Rey drove herself back down the halls of the Falcon, angry and disappointed in herself. How could she let herself be so utterly disarmed by that horrible man? She couldn’t help herself with his sad eyes, and penance filled words. Rey shook her head in frustration with clenched fists at her side when she descended the open ramp of the ship. The storm was in full form now. The wind blew through the tall trees that bent and heaved at its relentless will. The rain flowed so heavily from the heavens that Rey could barely make out the black lake spewing itself around. The air was frigid now as the hard winds chilled her already wet clothes and skin. Her simple linen clothes and wet hair ripped with it. The ends of her hair whipped at her face stinging the youthful, supple skin. Rey stood on the pebbled beach, looking up at the sky that was nowhere to be found through grey clouds. 

“Rey!” Kylo Ren yelled out through the torrential rain, but she offered up no reply. Rey only pivoted on the balls of her feet turning to look up into the Millennium Falcon where he stood tall and shirtless. The wild winds only barely touching his damp curls as he looked at her with eyes that were wild as the storm, angry and yet a sense of benevolence in them. 

“You— you and I— we just don’t work. I mean look at where we are, don’t you see what a mess it is?” Rey let out a frustrated laugh at the situation they were in as she took a hand, pointlessly wiping rain off her eyes. It was humorous to her that an enemy was here, stuck in a storm, and looking for someone to comfort him. Rey could barely hold herself up lately let alone hold up a man who was stained in blood. 

“For a second, just a second, there was a look in your eyes that made me feel like I was looking at you, the  _ real _ you. I saw you. I feel the fight that rages like this storm. I see the fight for control and right now I don’t think we should be anything more—” Rey was pulled out of her speech when the towering body of Kylo Ren walked with determination in his step. His face almost seemed angry when she got a better look at him when he stopped in front of her. They were toe to toe, the tips of their nose touched. His eyes burned wildly as she sat there looking up into them, petrified.

“Rey, shut up.” Kylo spat, throwing up large hands, taking her face in them. He pulled her into a kiss. His lips were soft as they conformed around hers. It was not a gentle kiss; it was hard and feverishly placed on her. They sat still for a moment settling into it, letting the initial shock fade. Rey forgot her qualms and even forgot the rain pouring over them. She took her hands, caught up in the untamed moment. Her hands roved up the wet skin of his chest, conforming them to the fall and rise of muscle. He clenched underneath the tender touch of her hands as they caressed the skin of his neck before they wove into wet, black locks. Their hearts pounded with a ferocity that matched the storm raging around them. Their skin was on fire with the whirlwind passion of the moment. Rey moved her lips with his, her hands tugging black locks harder, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Kylo’s hands let go of her face, tracing down the contours of her body that was pressed into his, taking hold of her hips. Rey moaned into his kiss when her hips crashed into his hard length. She shivered in his hold, warmth pooling in her abdomen. His nails dug into the soaking clothes that clung, conforming to her body. The kiss turned feverous, lustful, primal. Their mouths moved fast with want, their moans dulled by the savage storm. 

As fast as the lustful moment had begun, they pulled back, coming up for air. They looked at each other, both panting as they pulled in hard breaths. Kylo Ren’s eyes combed hers that flickered with hunger. Rey dropped her hands from his wet curls to his shoulders while his tight grip on her hips loosened. 

“All my life I have been told who to be, how to act, and what I needed. Not for one second in my futile life did I ever get to do or be what I wanted. But here, on this stupid, crazy night, I want you, Rey. I will never fit in the box everyone, even you, try to put me in. What I am saying is that I am done. Done with Kylo Ren. Done with the First Order. Done with fighting the Light  side in me. I want to be Ben Solo again. ” His voice was rough and breathy, still recovering from the kiss, as he spoke. Her face bore an expression of surprise as if she had been waiting all along for him to say those words.

═══════════════════ *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.* ═════════════════════

The hot water of the shower ran down Rey’s body, thawing her. The time spent in the brisk storm had chilled her to the bone. Rey moved her head under the continual stream letting it wash away the last of the chill. Just in the other room, sat the man whom she just shared a passionate kiss, her  _ first _ kiss. Her lips still tingled with excitement and her skin still ran with a dull sense of ecstasy from his touch. Warmth began to pool again at the thought of his hard length pressed into her. Rey bit her lip, taking the soft flesh in between a sharp incisor as her body clenched around nothing, rippling welcoming euphoria through her. Rey pulled her hand into a hard fist, her nails biting into the skin of her palms, as she rode the short wave. What was she doing relishing in her and Kylo Ren’s fleeting moment of passion? The same argument played over in her head; he was a monster, still deeply disturbed by his atrocious, unspeakable acts. But then there was that small moment in the forest when that stoic mask slipped, even just a little, to reveal the man she wanted. 

Rey shook her head, water spraying as she went. How silly she was being, she laughed at herself. 

She was thinking too much into the situation. _ What was that age-old saying, _ Rey asked herself, _ Ah, it is as the Force wills. _ She raked her fingers slowly through her wet hair, taking in the relief of the warm water and filling her lungs with hot steam. Rey’s body felt alive with buzzing energy she couldn’t shake, it was foreign to her. It took over her mind, it wove it’s way through her nervous system, taking over her senses. All she could focus on was the memory of his large hands holding her tightly and the feel of his lips. It gave her goosebumps despite the hot water pouring over her. Rey shivered.

“What am I going to do with you?” Rey said in reference to Kylo Ren with a chuckle in her voice. She let out a sigh reaching for the knob, turning the water supply off that still dripped slowly on the tile of the shower. Rey turned, splashing as she went, pushing on the foggy glass door of the shower. Hot steam billowed out of the shower stall behind her as she stepped out onto the cold, uneven tile. Obviously, Han Solo had done it himself. Rey took a long step, crossing the small bathroom for her towel that hung from a hook. She took up the towel and brought it to her body, patting off the leftover water. Her hand rose and began clamping the fabric over large sections of hair mindlessly when it hit her. Her eyes went wide with panic, her heart jumped. How could she have been so stupid to not bring a change of clothes?  _ Great, _ she thought in frustration,  _ now I have to go out there in this stupid towel _ , Rey gulped,  _ in front of him _ . Rey started to frantically pace back and forth in the small bathroom, quietly freaking out. She whispered curses and let out breathy, muted screams. 

“Fuck,” she droned, dreading the only conclusion she could come to as she rapped a palm against her forehead. She was going to just have to woman up and go out there in a towel and grab her clothes. Rey nodded to herself as she stopped in front of the modest mirror. She took her woolly towel in both hands, opening it up. She wove it around her middle, cinching it over the swell of her breast. Rey looked once more at herself in the mirror before turning with an outstretched hand. She opened the door to the corridor that branched off the main circular hall.  _ I only have to go up the hall, make a left, and go straight to my room, grab my clothes, and leave. Okay, go _ , Rey thought over her plan before putting it into action. Her bare feet hit the floor with wet slaps as she hurried up the corridor and into the main hall. Her breath was ragged, not from physical excursion, but with pulsing nerves. The automatic door of her quarters opened with a hydraulic whine. Kylo Ren sat, in basic clothes salvaged from storage, on the floor with his back against the bunk reading a book. Rey did not bother to make eye contact as she practically ran past him to her dresser. 

Kylo Ren looked up from his very boring Jedi tome when Rey skittered past him before returning his attention to the book. He read maybe two words when he doubled back to Rey. Her hair hung past her face in damp, wavy sections as she dug hastily in the top drawer. His eyes took in her appearance with heat rising to his cheeks. A towel. Only a towel that sat tucked over her chest. Down, his eyes went to sun-kissed legs, tracing their slopes and falls. His mouth fell at the sight of her. Rey turned from the bureau, pink in the face, frozen when she found him looking at her. Kylo turned his head, averting his eyes from the practically naked woman. It made his heart jump in excitement and his ears burn to be in her presence with her in such a state. Rey drove her eyes at the floor as she dashed out the door, embarrassed. Kylo Ren was, once again, alone in her room, stunned. 

“God,” he drawled as both hands came up to his head, running broad fingers through his loose curls, holding them there. His thoughts had turned suggestive with images of them on the bunk he rested against. He could see her long, soft legs wrapped around him, dipping into the crook of her neck placing feverous kisses on the delicate skin, and how her moans would sound in his ear. He took a sharp tooth and took up his bottom lip, biting it. Kylo Ren dropped his hands from his hair with a frustrated growl. He shouldn’t think of such things, no matter how much he wanted it to happen. Moments later, a flustered Rey came back in the room with her eyes aimed at the floor. Now, she was dressed in a creamy linen nightgown with long sleeves and a slit that ran up her leg. His eyes followed the exposed skin of her leg again, letting the sight take ahold of his thoughts. He felt hot as if the temperature had risen in the room. She looked up from the floor toting a false sense of confidence in her stance and then she looked into his eyes. Despite her fearless posture and serious face, her eyes couldn’t hide the truth. They were softer, more delicate that protested the facade she presented. And despite his better judgment, Kylo Ren spoke. 

“You really are beautiful, Rey,” he said with an easy voice in awe of the woman in front of him.

**═══════════════════ *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.* ═════════════════════**

**Author's Notes:**

Well, it was not exactly an audiobook, but I hoped you enjoyed it all the same! Thank you so much for reading, or listening!

-With love,

E


	2. The End

Rey lay alone in her bunk in her dark room. She had been trying to sleep, tossing and turning, for what felt like hours. Those words, those _stupid_ words kept playing over in her head, stuck there like they were glued to her brain. _Why did he have to go and say that of all things,_ Rey thought frustrated with herself. She threw her hands down in fists that landed with a dampened thud on the thin mattress. Rey let out a sigh, turning over onto her side, and shoved a hand under her pillow. Down the hall, Rey knew that Kylo Ren was there, just ten feet from her room. Rey bit her lip, in hesitation, at the thought of going to confront him. She could not sleep because of him, so why should he? Her free arm flung the scratchy wool blanket and without thinking her feet touched down on the cool floor. Her body had a mind of its own as it took her out her door and into the main hall. The sounds of her bare feet stomping sounded off the floor, interrupting the quiet that hung heavily in the ship. Rey could feel her face was twisted into a determined, angry expression, and her heart pumping with adrenaline. 

She crossed the threshold into the lounge where Kylo Ren had holed up for the night. The automatic lights came to life to reveal a large mass sleeping on the bench of the Dejarik table. Rey strode to the table, stopping before it with her arms crossed. No doubt, her face matched her body language. Kylo Ren’s eyes squeezed, just opening them enough to see the same creamy linen nightgown from under the table.

“Rey, what are you doing? Do you know what time it is?” Kylo Ren said with a sleepy, gruff voice as he shielded his eyes from the bright glow of the overhead lights.

“No, I couldn’t sleep because of _you_.” Rey spat out curtly at him with her mouth in a thin line. Kylo Ren let out a long sigh as he sat up. The spare blanket she had given him fell down his torso, revealing bare skin that stopped where the covering pooled at his lap. 

“And what exactly did I do, huh?” Rey could tell he was annoyed as he spoke like he had the right to be when it was his actions that caused this whole situation. 

“Are you really going to be smug right now? Just think, Kylo, think _real_ hard.” Rey watched him let out a short groan as she spoke. 

“God, I don’t know, Rey. How could I possibly know what is going through your head? Why don’t you tell me since whatever it is, is obviously bothering you.” Kylo let out frustrated as he looked at her to find Rey practically seething. Rey skirted the small game table and reached over it with a flat hand. She smacked his shoulder that landed heavily. Kylo only looked where she had hit him before turning back to her angry face.

“That kiss, you jerk! And those _stupid_ words. Why did you have to go and do that…” Rey trailed off as she deflated. The determination that brought her in here had lost its steam and was fizzling out. 

“Oh, my God. That is why you came in here, waking me up in the middle of the night? Because I kissed you and called you beautiful?” Kylo Ren balked at her. To Rey, this was a _big_ deal. Kylo had been her first kiss, of all people in the galaxy it was him, and it confused her. Her head was spinning. In a short amount of time, he had gone from her most loathsome enemy to whatever he was now and Rey did not have a word to categorize it. 

“Yes,” Rey said shortly, trying to hold on to what was left of her confidence. 

Kylo Ren unequipped to deal with a situation like this, just sat there looking at her. That false facade she put up was slowly crumbling. He took up a hand from his side and brought it to the bridge of his nose, pinching it as he squeezed his eyes shut. Kylo Ren sighed again before he let go of his nose and opened his eyes. Rey was sitting there waiting for him to say something, anything. Her anger had softened to frustration now, but her arms had gone back to being crossed. 

After a long silence and a staredown he spoke, “Rey, I am in love with you. In my own twisted way, I love you. I have loved you since I met you. Can’t you see that? Through all this craziness, all the fighting, all the bloodshed, that I have loved you?" His voice was delicate, the frustration of being rudely awoken was now gone. The blood drained from her face as she stood there in front of him, bewildered completely. Rey waited her whole life for someone to say they loved her, but now that they had, it was as if she was falling away from reality. Her mind was stuck in a loop with one word playing, _love_.

“You- you can’t just- love me?” Rey tried to speak coherently but failed completely with a mismatched and jumbled string of words. How could she when his confession sat hovering in the air? 

"Fuck, Rey. Just come here." Kylo Ren slid out of the bench, the rest of the blanket fell to the floor when he stood. He was right in front of her. He towered over her with his large frame. Rey was level with his chest when she looked up into his dark eyes. They were soft but hungry. His face was stern with intent. His hands took her in a firm hold and pulled her into his body. Rey jerked with his pull and she was ready to protest it when his face crept towards her. Rey pushed up onto her toes, closing some of the distance between her and his tall build. Her breath caught in her throat in anticipation to feel his soft lips on hers again. 

Kylo Ren placed a delicate kiss on Rey. She sighed a soft moan against his lips, feeling as if the world had melted away and it was only them there in the moment. Her heart felt full and her senses were full of him. She closed her eyes taking in the way his large hands held her_ in a secure hold that made her feel warm. His scent filled her nose with something singular to him, it was like the sweet smell of rain in the country. His moans filled her ears that sent her aching for more. Rey slowly opened her mouth to his, allowing him to deepen their kiss. This was her second kiss and unlike her first, this one was slow, gentle, and sweet. He took up her bottom lip in his teeth, dragging them along the flesh as he went. Rey let out a soft whine at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Kylo Ren bit down on her lip before letting it rebound back into place. Rey felt him grow aroused as his length pressed into her stomach. It made her feel hot, anxious and wanting more. Kylo took a step, pushing her with him, but she did not care as long as his perfect mouth stayed on hers. Rey’s back was met with the cool surface of the wall, when Kylo Ren pressed his weight on to her, it was inescapable. Her breath hitched as his tongue asked for permission. He dragged it slowly along her bottom lip, taking in the taste, roving over the soft skin. 

Rey wanted his tongue everywhere. She wanted it in her mouth, caressing hers. She wanted it to roam her neck. She wanted it where she ached the most to be touched. Kylo’s hands came out of nowhere in the sinful delirium. They took her by her waist, lifting her. Her back drug against the cold metal wall as her legs instinctively wrapped around him. Her arms came up, taking in the feel of his warm skin. Kylo bit her lip with force in response, letting out a fiery grunt of approval. He took his hands, tracing them down the contours of her waits, her hips, her ass, and left his hands there, cupping them. He made her feel like a woman for the first time in her life. She had always been Rey the Scavenger or Rey the Resistance Fighter, but now, in this crazy, beautifully lustful moment, Rey felt like she could let go of it all that and just be. She felt her identity fall away in his kiss, her sense of reality gone, shattered by his touch, all that mattered was here, right now in this moment. 

Rey broke their kiss when Kylo bucked up into her core with a cry of pleasure. Her eyes went wide with the euphoria coursing through her. Her body heaved itself against his. Her head fell in the crook of his neck. Her hands arched, digging her nails into the skin of his back. She let out a soft mewl in his ear as she rode the short wave. Kylo sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, his hands tightening around her ass. She looked down into the eyes of Kylo with ragged breaths. They were darkly alive with a ravenous fire that was ready to devour her where she stood. Rey studied him a moment longer. Her eyes hovered over his lips that were parted, taking in hard breaths, thinking that she wanted them again. They were soft, plush, warm, and perfect in the way they conformed around hers. Rey lowered her lips back to them, placing them there softly. Kylo reciprocated it placing small, repetitive pecks on her lips as he picked her off the wall. He took careful steps out of the lounge and down the hall. Rey pulled away from him. 

“Are we really doing this?” She asked. It felt as if her heart was in her throat. She had never been intimate with anyone, let alone a man. Kylo Ren did not stop walking the ten feet that led to her room

“If you will have me.” His face was soft as he spoke, looking up at her. The fire in them had dulled and been replaced by nerves.

“Yes,” she placed a tender kiss on his lips, “ Yes, God, yes,” Rey spoke hastily, placing pecks on his lips. 

The automatic door to her room opened with a sad whine and the lights came on with it. Kylo carried Rey to the bed in a few large steps and placed her down. Rey’s head hit her pillow as her body was gently placed on the bed. Her nerves hit her at that moment. This was it. This was the moment. It was really happening. Her body tremored with anticipation, tension, and fear. Kylo turned after he laid her down, walking back across the room. He stopped at a small table, picking up something Rey could not discern before he walked back towards the door. Rey watched his hand rise to the light switch, turning the lights off. The room fell into darkness. Her ears listened to Kylo Ren shuffle tentatively around the room in the absence of light. A flick of a lighter broke up the quiet. Rey shifted her eyes to the faint source of light that danced around the room. Rey could barely make out Kylo’s frame in the dark as he went to each candle lighting them. 

The room glowed with the flicker of light, hiding the mess and clutter, only bringing to light what was important. Rey’s watchful eyes followed Kylo placing the lighter down as he lit the last candle on the dresser across from her. He looked at Rey whose face matched his. Unsure and shy, things that neither of them showed only moments ago. Kylo Ren crossed the room and stood above her at the side of the bed as if asking permission to enter. Rey gave a small, hesitant nod of her head at him. He lowered himself, placing one knee on the edge, and draped the last one over her. The bed protested the added weight with a small creak. Rey’s breathing had turned into nervous short breaths. Kylo lowered himself, placing an arm on each side of her. Their faces, only inches apart. Rey pushed up from the thin mattress meeting Kylo Ren's lips again.

Kylo bent his elbows, lowering the rest of his body onto hers. Rey was face to face with him, his heavy breaths brushed her skin. Their eyes did not move from each other. They waited, searching for approval. She took her hands to his back, running fingertips over the smooth skin. Kylo sighed at her touch. Rey watched his eyes as he lowered himself to her lips. It was soft, warm, gentle. Rey parted her lips taking in the calm kiss. His tongue slowly tracing the edge of her bottom lip. She let out a soft sound of pleasure at him, craning her neck and pressing further into his kiss. It turned into a wild storm of feverish kisses and roaming hands. Their hands etched the contours of each other, letting the possessive, passionate heat take over their senses. Rey was lost in the movement of their endless kiss. There was no war, no time or space, it was just them. Kylo’s hand ran down her figure with a heavy hand. Fingers ran over the crest of her hips with fingertips. Her skin ignited in small fires where he touched her, trailing down her body. The kiss never stopped as his hand grabbed the hem of her linen nightgown and pushed it up. The thin material bunched up as his broad hand that followed the rise of her thigh. The small fires made her ache for his touch. She had no reference for this, all she knew is that her body wanted to be as close to Kylo’s as possible. Kylo Ren broke the heated kiss, panting as his hand met the bare skin of her hips. Rey looked at him with a questioning expression. 

“Fuck…” Kylo Ren cursed under his breath. She was not wearing panties underneath her gown. His thumb swept back and forth over the crest of her protruding hip, slowly inching closer to her wanting center. Rey’s breath hitched in her lungs, biting her lip. His thumb crept towards where her body was screaming at her to be touched before it swept back teasingly. She knew that she was wet with want, swelled, and begging for release. 

“Please…” Rey’s voice was soft but filled with a desire to be explored. 

His hand came off her hip, fingers dragging themselves closer to her dripping core. Kylo was filled with euphoric nerves. He wanted to touch her, feel her on his fingers. He took a finger, trailing down the slit. He was met with her wailing in pleasure as he passed over her clitoris. He swiped at it again, slower this time. Rey bucked and cried against him. He felt his cock twitch at her sounds. He took his finger off the bud, trailing it down to the pool that awaited for him. Kylo Ren was met with warm, wet creamy liquid that spilled out of her. He let out a rough sigh, taking in the feeling of her glistening entrance with his finger that lingered there. His cock contracted in the confines of his pants. He wanted more. He dipped the tip of his finger into her. The wet and soft flesh of her pussy clenched around him. Rey moaned and shivered around him. His hard cock twitched again. She closed her eyes, only taking in his touch.

Rey was so desperate for more. She had never been filled before, but her mind was racing with pleasure. She felt a large finger push deeper into her core. Her body shivered as if it were an itch that needed to be scratched with a dire need. His large finger sat there for a minute, letting her adjust to its width. She was tight around it and left no space for anything else. Rey’s loud moans dulled to soft mewls when she settled. Rey opened her eyes to see Kylo staring down at where his finger was enveloped completely inside of her, biting the skin of his lip. She reached for him, taking his hand in hers. His head jerked up, staring at her with fire in his eyes. She was panting soft breaths as she began to ebb his finger and push it back repetitively with slow movements. She threw her head back as she withdrew her hold on him. He kept his hand in motion, pacing it inside her slick pussy. He couldn’t take it anymore. He dipped, lowering himself to her. Her neck was craned off to the side, exposing strong muscles. 

Kylo Ren peppered hard, lustful kisses on her neck. Rey rocked on his hand, moaning his name in his ear. He bit the crook of her neck at the way his name sounded from her mouth. His hand thrust harder into her. Her body spasmed, clenching her pussy around his large finger. Rey’s hands found his bare back again, her nails digging into it. Kylo cursed under his breath, sucking in air at the pleasurable pain. His hand moved faster now, dripping with her. Rey cried out with each movement.

“You’re so sexy…” Kylo Ren growled in her ear in between kisses that he littered on her neck. 

“Please,” Rey cried, “I don’t want to finish yet.” Kylo took his free hand into a fist and hit it against the mattress with force. She sounded so fragile now, on the verge of breaking. He bit her neck again in an effort to release himself from the urge to finish her right then in there. Kylo withdrew his finger from her, her wet spilling out with. 

“Can I see you?” Rey asked with a shaky voice that was filled with nerves. She had never seen a man’s cock before. What if it were disgusting and she would want nothing to do with it? Kylo Ren nodded his head in response. He slowly lifted himself from the bed. Rey watched his every move as his thumbs hooked over the waist of his pants. He bulged underneath the thin material. The pants lowered, slowly exposing the crest of his hips, then a rough patch of pubic hair. His hard cock fell out from its confines. Rey looked at it inquisitively, taking in the round head and thick, veiny girth of it. It was not disgusting after all, she thought to herself. Instead, she thought, it was perfect. Her eyes trailed back up to his. He looked nervous, despite the strong stance he held. 

“Is- is this okay? I have never really done this before.” Kylo Ren said tentatively. He had never admitted to anyone that he was a virgin. He just let everyone assume, otherwise afraid of what people would say. Kylo had kissed women, but he had never kissed or touched a woman as he had with Rey. A small smile spread on her face as she nodded her head. Kylo Ren lowered himself back to the bed, Rey opening her legs to accommodate his large frame. He sat there on his knees, completely naked and vulnerable in between her legs. Rey grabbed the hem of her gown and pulled it upward, weaving her hands out of the sleeves before tossing it away. She shook with nerves and was hesitant to expose herself. 

“You’re perfect,” he whispered. She was small but finely muscled. His eyes etched the round curves of her breast and the budding nipples that sat there, waiting to be touched. Rey gave another small smile at his words, words that no one had ever offered her before. For the first time in her life, Rey felt beautiful, loved even. 

“Come here.” her voice was quiet, laced with nerves. Kylo Ren obliged her as he bent at his waist, crawling on his hands and knees. He sat there hovering in front of her. Their breath had turned ragged and uneven with images of what was coming. She scooted herself closer to him, her wet center meeting the slightest tip of his cock. Soft sighs left them both at the foreign sensation. She could feel the warm crown resting just above where she ached for relief. Kylo Ren took his hard length in his hand, lining it up with her body. Rey bit her lip. Her legs shook uncontrollably with fretfulness. She gave him a short nod as she eased herself lower onto the bed. 

Kylo Ren’s eyes never left hers. His eyes tenderly watched her. Keeping his hand firmly wrapped around his cock, he used the other to support his weight as he lowered himself above Rey. She felt like a fire had overtaken her, taking over her senses, weaving its way through her nervous system when the head of his cock slowly pressed into her. She felt his length stretch her, filling her. Rey cried out with a gasp, her body heaving up at his, their chest touching. Kylo took his hand from his length and placed it on her hips, grabbing it with force as he bit back the sensations of the way she felt. His head dipped into her neck, biting the hot skin. Rey shivered around him, relishing in how his cock filled her. Kylo pushed his hips closer to hers. She sucked air through her teeth at the pain of his girth sliding into her inch by inch. 

“Are you okay, Rey?” Kylo stopped, pulling his head from her neck. 

“Yes,” she breathed, “I just have to get used to you. Go slow.” 

His cock crept further into her wet pussy, taking in the soft skin against his. How could anything feel so good? He moaned, taking her lips with his, relishing in it. Rey took her legs, wrapping them around his. Rey parted her lips, Kylo pushed more into the kiss, taking hers like he was desperate to kiss them forever. Rey moaned at him, begging him for more. She wanted to feel how all of him felt inside of her. Kylo gave a short thrust into her core. Rey bucked and clenched, breaking the kiss. She cried into the quiet room as Kylo bit his lip, taking in a small breath through his teeth as if to stop him from letting it all go. 

“Kylo!” she cried again when he recovered and began rocking his hips rhythmically into her. Rey was lost in a world of ecstasy running through her veins, setting her body on edge. She wanted this to last forever. Just him and her, existing only in this moment. Kylo Ren was the last one that she would have ever fallen in love with, but at this moment, her heart felt so full. Vulnerable, exposed, scared, but he made her feel safe. Rey’s hands raced up his muscular back, trailing up to the nape of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The kiss turned slow, gentle. Kylo Ren matched the sway of his hips with it. He took up her hand in his, weaving fingers together. Yes, as twisted their relationship had begun, they were in love. 

Rey moaned into his lips as his tantalizing pace was backed up with more force. She quivered around him, sending her body reeling with pleasure. Kylo thrust a little harder, having to stop then feeling like he could be released from the urge to cum. To him, She was like a beautiful, intoxicating poison, born to drive him mad. But he consumed her so willingly, not even a hint of a fight in him. Rey’s hand grasped his hand tighter at the feeling of his pulsing cock inside of her. 

“God,” He whispered against her lips breaking the kiss, “You are so beautiful, so lovely.” Kylo Ren looked up at her, still pacing slowly inside of her, taking in her face. She stared back at him with sultry eyes. The candlelight danced in shadows against her skin. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth dropped, letting out soft mewls with each movement. Chest to chest, their hearts connected with each other. It overflowed into the room, surrounding them. He kissed her again, gentle, but filled with passion and his love for her. They felt as if they were not in their own bodies anymore, just two souls, intertwined. 

Kylo’s grasp tightened around hers, picking up his pace, he kissed her a little harder. He wanted to make her cum, he wanted to know how she felt when she did, or the sounds she would make. Her moans matched each thrust. Short and barely a hitch in between them. 

“Kylo, God,” She broke the kiss erupting in a symphony of cries, “Please...” 

Her body felt as if it were in a tight coil ready to spring. She begged for sweet release. Kylo groaned in pleasure, he wanted her to. Their breaths turned shorter, ragged with ecstasy. Her slick, tight walls began to wrap harder around his cock. 

“Rey…” he said through hard breaths, dipping his head into her neck. Their bodies were on fire as they climbed closer to the top of the mountain. Beads of sweat brushed his forehead as hot breaths rebounded off her neck. Her moans in his ear. He kissed her neck, biting it with force. Rey bucked up into him at the sensation. 

“Please, Ben, please,” She begged him. His heart jumped at her calling his name, his _real_ name. 

He quickened his pace, he needed it too, whatever it was. Rey took her hand from his neck, latching onto the skin of his back with sharp nails as she felt her body telling her to let go. She was so close and so lost in delirium. She did not know left from right or which way was up. She needs it. Wanted it with more dire need than she ever knew before. Kylo pulled his cock, leaving only the head inside of her before he crashed back into her. They cried at it. Relished in it. He was so deep inside of her, deeper than he had been before. She cried when he crashed into her again. She was so close now as she felt her body wound tighter and tighter around his length. Rey whimpered at him, he only offered a low cry in return. His cock was stiff and begged her to release him. 

Rey thrashed, bucking against him, her core contracting around his length. She cried loudly into the dark room. It was carnal, primal even as her body let go of the tightly wound coil. Her brain went blank, her body flooded with euphoria, her eyes out of focus as she rode the wave. Kylo Ren could not take it. She contracted tighter around him and her moans drove him over the edge. His body went stiff as he gave short thrusts into her. The ecstasy took over, running through every crevice, flooding his muscles. Rey gave another cry, still reeling from her orgasm, at the feeling of his cock pulsing, filling her. 

Rey panted, looking up at him. Her face drained and her body tingling. Kylo Ren looked down and was met with soft brown eyes staring. She smiled a toothy, sweet smile at him, her hand tracing up and down his back with a tender touch. He couldn't help but offer up a chuckle before replying with the same stupid expression. Rey watched the light flicker on his sharp features, thinking to herself the greatest thing in this world was just to love and be loved in return. And for the first time in her life, she felt safe to fall. Rey took her hand from his back, bringing it to his face and cupped it loosely. She leaned up, bringing her lips to his. She kissed him softly. Kylo Ren returned it in equal measure, breathing out through his nose. 

“Ben,” She broke away from his lips, offering up a gentle voice, “I love you too.”

═══════════════════ *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.* ═════════════════════

**Epilogue**

Rey awoke in her to the bright sun drifting through the window of her bedroom, the sheets disheveled from use. She glanced down at her left hand that sat lazily on the bed. She examined the simple, thin gold band that sat there, twirling it. She smiled at it. The sight still made her heart jump even though she had been married to Ben Solo for five years. Rey Solo took in a breath, the house still smelled new and it filled her lungs with possibilities. She sat up, looking at the room. Boxes still sat piled haphazardly. Some opened and dug through while others completely untouched. Rey felt a horrible kick in her ribs and she sucked in a sharp breath. Her hand rose to her very pregnant belly as she looked down at it with a smile. 

“Good morning to you too, little one. Mommy and Daddy are very excited to meet you.” She cooed as she gently rubbed her stomach. Rey dropped her hand back to the soft surface off the bed, using it as support as she struggled to get up. She was in her last trimester and she had found simple things, like getting out of her own bed, had become some of the most difficult feats. With a last grunt and a wild maneuver, Rey stood finally. She shimmied through piles of boxes, narrowly missing knocking them with her protruding belly. It was a small victory for her and she would take any she could get nowadays. 

The hall was clear of boxes, thank God, as she made her way down it, turning left into a modest living room. The house from here was open to the kitchen where her husband stood in loose linen pants. He had heard her when her feet hit the floor. Being almost nine months pregnant, Rey had not been as light on her feet as she once was. But still he turned, surprised to see her as if she snuck up on him. He smiled at his beautiful wife, glowing in her pregnancy. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Solo.” He offered up the greeting with a softness in his voice as he took her around her hips. She smiled and stood up on her toes, lifting her face to meet his. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Even after five years and a child on the way, he still made her feel so loved. 

“And good morning to you, Mr. Solo.” Rey kissed him again.

“And how are you doing in there?” Ben Solo let go of his wife, leaning over and took her belly in his large hands. Rey smiled down at the sight of her husband talking to their unborn child. He placed a kiss on her stomach before he came back up. 

“I love you, Rey.” He beamed down at her with so much love in his eyes. 

“I love you too, Ben.” And in that moment she thought back to when he had first said it to her. She supposed that she had loved him all along and always will. 

═══════════════════ *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.* ═════════════════════

**Author's Note:**

Thank you everyone who has followed along with this story! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! If you are interested, I have another story you can read if you don't want it all to end ;).

With Love, 

E


End file.
